<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by RachelGoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258233">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGoth/pseuds/RachelGoth'>RachelGoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC - Fandom, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DamiRae - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGoth/pseuds/RachelGoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Raven go from hating eachother to loving eachother. Feelings don't necessarily develop easy, but when they do, they're strong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been rough. Wake up early, cook breakfast, train, patrol, train, eat dinner, meditate, spar with Damian – rough, but standard. Nothing special had happened really. The streets of Jump City were calm lately, and this had the Titans worried. Worried that something big was being prepared, scared that if they let their guards down, they’d be attacked and that they would loose. And they were all too proud to let this happen. It was their duty to protect Jump City, so they had to stay prepared.</p><p>That meant training and regular patrols. Gar and Beetle, Starfire and Raven, Damian by himself.</p><p>The usual.</p><p>Lately though, things had seemed to switch. Damian had changed the schedules. It now read “Gar and Beetle, Starfire, Damian and Raven”. Everyone was surprised, Damian included.</p><p>One day, Raven was sitting on the couch, and Kori sprang behind her, making the younger girl jump and close her book with a grumble. She turned to look at Star, a small frown on her grayish figure. “Yes, Kori?” asked the girl, her book levitating away and resting on the closest table.</p><p>“Do you have the feeling of love for Damian?” the ginger woman asked, and Raven choked on her saliva. Cheeks red under her hood, hidden by the shadow cast by the latter. “Don’t be stupid, Kori. I could never like that brat” she mumbled and got off the sofa. “I really don’t know where you got that dumb idea” she mumbled, and walked away, not even taking her book with her.</p><p>This had happened a couple weeks ago, two months maybe. Slowly but steadily, the two of them had grown closer to one another. Nothing big, they could easily be taken for friends. But for Raven, who showed pretty much no emotions, and for Damian, who pretty much hated everyone, it was a big thing.</p><p>3 weeks ago, Raven was on the roof, as the run rose. She was meditating, and in the Tower, the roof was pretty much the only place where she could have the calmness she needed. The raising sun gave a fiery color to the sky, and hints of pink and purple could be seen in the fluffy clouds. The birds sang, the cars roared, and it was very nice outside.<br/>She had been interrupted by a certain someone.</p><p>“Didn’t know you woke up this early” talked a familiar voice. One that made Raven grumble, her eyes opening. She pushed back the hood and stood up, turning to the one people called a “demon brat”.</p><p>“I do, Damian. Every day – I meditate. And you ruined it” She said and crossed her arms over herself. She was wearing her usual attire, her uniform, if you will. She stared at Damian, a light frown over her figure.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured. Say, you wanna spar?” he asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Raven frowned some more, visibly confused.</p><p>“You mean – here? On the roof? Right now? It’s like 6 am” she answered. Damian grinned, borderline smirked “Yeah. You got that right – must be the meditation helping your brain grow”</p><p>Raven practically shot lasers through her eyes and unclipped the hood from herself, letting it fall down to the ground. “Bring it on, Birdie” she said, a small grin on her lips. They both moved closer to another, and Raven did the first move. They fought for a bit, no one seemingly winning, until Damian pinned Raven to the ground in an awkward position – he was sitting on her legs to prevent them from moving, his hands pinned her wrists and his face stood inches away from hers. Their eyes crossed for a second, and they stared at each other, before the cheeks of both demons turned pink and they glanced away. After ten seconds, Damian sat up, dusted himself off and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Good fight, Raven” he stated, quickly leaving. Raven sensed his emotions for a second – he seemed troubled, nervous. She shook it off and put her cape back on, keeping on with her days.</p><p>A week ago, after Gar, Jaime and Kori left for a patrol, Raven and Damian were left to themselves. They watched a movie, and slowly, they inched closer to one another. For some unknown reason, they had kissed just as the team got out of the elevator. They had promptly separated, like if nothing had happened. Kori giggled, Gar seemed a bit jealous, and Jaime smirked. The two lovebirds left to their quarters for the night.</p><p>Back to tonight. After a long day, Raven had taken a shower and headed to bed. She and Damian were a bit awkward towards one another, but they were slowly getting closer to one another. Really, it was cute. Adorable.</p><p>After getting changed, Raven slipped under the covers. She closed her eyes, and just as she fell asleep, a nightmare hit her, full face. It felt so real. Like most of her nightmares, it was about her father, Trigon. And her as well. He managed to make her break, make her loose control of herself. She went berserk, and she killed the ones she loved. She killed Kori, Gar, Jaime… she killed Damian.</p><p>“Good job, daughter dear… Raven, I see you have finally embraced your true nature, the reason you have come to this earth… to cause chaos, for the Armageddon-“<br/>Raven woke up with a sharp inhale, screaming “No!”. She was sweating, shaking, her heart and her head throbbed. She did not have the time to take a breath that Damian cracked open the door and slipped in the room, green eyes looking over at Raven, concern shining in his face. Raven was about to cry, and Damian quietly made his way to the bed, sitting on the side, one of his hand resting on the girl’s back, rubbing it ever so slowly and softly, trying to be comforting. He was not good at this; he had no idea how comforting people worked.</p><p>Raven stayed silent for a little bit, and so did Damian. They both had no idea what to say. It was… awkward, slightly. But Damian didn’t want to go, and Raven did not want him to leave neither.</p><p>“I had a nightmare” she said quietly, in a whisper. “I went berserk, I killed everyone.” She added, in the same voice. She gazed away and caught Damian’s eyes. She stared into them for a moment, feeling a warm feeling washing over her. She looked away. She was scared she’d hurt him. Scared she’d see the light in these beautiful eyes fade one day. Scared it would be her fault.</p><p>Damian could see the sadness in Raven’s eyes. He stopped rubbing her back and every so gently pulled her into a tight hug, one hand behind her head, pressing her softly into his chest, into his embrace. Raven threw her arms around him, stuffed her face in his shirt and felt a couple tears go down and being absorbed in the white fabric. She closed her eyes, let out a soft sob. Damian played with her hair, rubbed her back.</p><p>“It’s okay Raven. It was just a nightmare. It won’t happen” he whispered in her ear, letting his chin rest on top of her head. He rocked her slowly.</p><p>“Don’t go away” the girl replied, and Damian nodded “I won’t. I promise I won’t leave you if you don’t leave me. Promise me” he answered.</p><p>“I promise” she said. Damian nodded in approval, and gently laid her on her bed. He slipped under the cover with her, pulling her closer.</p><p>“You’re the little spoon today, and I’ll be next time” he whispered, her hair in his face, tickling his nose. He wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her into him until every part of their bodies touched and merged as one. He closed his eyes, and so did Raven.</p><p>“I love you, my beloved”</p><p>“I love you too Dami”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first, kinda short Damirae/DC fic! Hope everyone likes it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>